Bomo
This article is about the semi-aquatic Pandoran animal. For the Na'vi who was named after it, see "Bomo Daxxhe'na" A Bomo is a rare, lesser known species that usually dwells in the swamp lands of Pandora, alongside other species such as the Impalement Snake and the Boulder Toad (Ik'ai'Bon). Here it displays it's qualities as a semi-aquatic, duck billed mammal, overwhelming similar to the Earth Platypus. It is the namesake for Bomo Daxxhe'na Anatomy and Decription The creature has four legs, with four at the front and it's body ending in a long, tail instead of an additional pair of hind legs, like most pandoran mammals. It's skin is rubbery, slippery and protective, and it has a kind face, which is due to the long orange. duck-bill at it's mouth. It's facial build is similar to that of a frog, except it's eyes are a transparent green with a black pupil. It's skin is dak grey-ish brown, with streaks of beige and light brown running down it's back and sides, forming different patterns. The tail has no fin, but helps it move through water by releasing short bursts of air, propelling it along every few seconds. On it's four feet, it has webbed toes. It's feet are on ball joints, not hinge joints, and they can spin around at rapid speed, like a propeller. It's full body is about one meter long when stretched out horizontally, but if it is sitting with it's tail curled around as per usual, it is 0.8m. Two antennae, or neural whips emerge from it's head. Behaviour, Habitat and Diet If a predator is sensed, it releases it's tail releases it's entire air supply at once, shooting itself away. While it is a handy defense mechanism, this means it cannot steer or control direction, so in certain occasions it gets it into more trouble than it had been in previously. It is a very shy creature and rarely reveals itself to another life form. Many Na'vi and Humans have had run in's with this creature without knowing, for when they come close, all they saw was a burst of bubbles and foam as the creature sped away underwater. On very few occasions, these animals have been domesticated. Or rather, allowed to live in a Na'vi environment. They cannot hunt or be used as a mount or farm animal. However, for pacifistic Na'vi, their ways are studied with scholastic glee. It makes it's habitat in areas that have easy access to both land and water, usually having a small den in a crack between rocks or small pond that it brings food back to, and sleeps or hides from predators in. However, many have been found to live in the half-submerged Hometree of the Telemté Clan, where they can weave in between the under-water roots of the tree. It was on a diplomatic meeting here that Ba'uung Daxxhe and Tsahik D'lii'na, the former leaders of the Olo'Teylu Clan, were inspired by the peaceful ways of the Bomo, and thus gave the name of the unusual creature to their son, who would grow up to be the next clan leader, Bomo Daxxhe'na The creatures are strictly vegetarian, and their bill prohibits the consuming of meat or hunting animals in any case. They pull aquatic plants down by the roots whilst underwater, and eat them, as well as eat the minerals in floating petals or seeds that remain on the water surface. Category:Species